


仙人抚我顶——谢瑛|谢筠

by lemondropme



Series: 仙人抚我顶 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 瞻彼淇奥，绿竹猗猗有匪君子，终不可谖兮男师女徒，小徒弟对美人师傅强取豪夺*有隔了几百年（？）的家族血缘关系，所以床上偶尔会有侄女艹叔父，类角色扮演的dirty talk，不要代入现实*
Series: 仙人抚我顶 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968301
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 凤初境炼气，琴心境筑基，腾云结金丹，晖阳有元婴
> 
> 乾元成虚仙（炼神），无相得真仙（出窍），太清渡雷劫

谢瑛是出身陈留谢的侯门千金，在八岁那年国破家亡，新帝罪不及妇孺，所以她跟着祖母远上宁古塔，养尊处优的小郡主一朝落难，际遇坎坷。在流放路上歇息在天一门势力下的山村，碰上前来甄选新弟子的天一门修士，被检验出灵根的谢瑛成为了天一门外门弟子。

冰寒雪冻的气候里，谢瑛戴着手铐脚镣，蹒跚着走在行军路上，谢家亡族灭种，只剩下她这未满十岁的孤女，一路从京城流放到极北之地，岁久寒天里，流放的队伍行至濯光山下，领队的军士找到村落过夜，当地里正给他们腾出空屋子来，自然也只够军官们住，流放的犯人只配睡在马棚里。

百长只扔下来一点硬邦邦的干粮，谢瑛是流放队伍里唯一还活着的小孩子，原本她抢不过身强体健的大人，但自从上次她饿极了，死死扑过去抱着百长的腿，用牙撕下一块肉来，狠狠遭了一顿鞭打也不放手后，大家都默认这是头小狼崽子，不再去招惹她。

小孩子食量总比大人有限，自此兵士们也都记着给她一口饭吃，饿不死，谢瑛就缩在马棚稻草里啃着饼，目光投向屋内，谢瑛这个角度，正好通过未掩的窗户，看到几个士兵钳制着流放队伍里那个容色颇好的妇人，男人粗大的手揉捏着她雪白的乳房，为首的那个半解开裤带，就急切的将那物事塞进妇人的身体里，明显没准备好接纳的女人发出凄切的呜咽，更刺激了男人的兽欲，屋内烧着温暖的炉火，女人孱弱呻吟的嘴很快被另一个阳具堵住，再发不出徒劳无功的求救来。

谢瑛认得她，这女人是当年母亲领着她拜见过的虢国公夫人，如今国破山河在，世家门阀虎落平阳，男子斩首妇孺流放，昔日高贵无匹的贵妇人，也任凭恶犬随意欺凌起来。

这行军两个月里，谢瑛这个从小被阖府上下尊荣娇宠的小郡主，不是也沦落到马舍里跟乞人般争食了吗？她因为年纪小，那帮军士尚看不上她,将来去了宁古塔，年龄渐长，迟早是他们掌上玩物，但只要能活下去，怎么样都没关系，她想起来，父亲期盼殷切的嘱咐，死别前为她提前取好的字：“随安“。

父亲说：“天下事岂能尽如吾意。心境须恬适，尽其在我，随遇而安。稍有不如意者，便生见少觖望之想，徒增忧郁耳。”

整个家族最大的期望，不过是她能顽强的活下去，她已经不再是“试问朝中为宰相，何如林下作神仙。一壶美酒一炉药，饱听松风清昼眠”那般的逍遥。如今的她，要像那凌烈风雪里的冬青树，看似随遇而安，在逆境中却能很快适应，坚韧顽强，永不催折，这是父亲对她，最美好的期冀，阿瑛啊，世事变迁，只能随遇而安，即使生如浮萍漂泊无依，你也要活下去。

天光擦亮，然而今天的谢瑛，不是在百长们的叫骂催促中醒来的，而是被犹如九天靡靡之音，极尽空灵缥缈的仙乐奏醒。她迷迷糊糊睁开眼，却见到村里老幼尽已出来，就连一向晨起贪于淫乐的军士们，也都席然跪了一地。向着声音传来的天空望去，有仙鹤开路，十来名修士身着青白两色的道袍，裙裾凌风，广袖飘扬，乘着各色样式的法器飞来，在队列居中有一座云舟，舟上坐着百十来个面容稚嫩的孩子，瞧着打扮都是尚未束发，谢瑛眉心一跳，意识到了什么，她逃出生天的机会，或许来了。

谢瑛不是不通人事的稚女，她是谢家门阀里最高贵的小郡主，将来要承袭爵位的女侯，从小跟皇室子弟一般培养，见识阅历不同凡俗，前朝钦天监国师便是一位有筑基修为的仙长，举手之间有移山填海的神通，对于九州仙门，她也多少是有了解的。天一门、昆仑派、五岳剑宗、栖梧书院等……这青衫白裳，袖纹日月，足踏星辰的打扮，便是中州正派魁首的天一门，而天一门的仙长这一趟来，怕是来为门派挑选新鲜血液的。

仙人们在村庄上空落定，为首一位修士伸手捏了个法诀，原本被积雪厚厚覆盖的地面冰销雪融，再凭空拿出一张五色祥云的锦毯来，往地上一铺，地毯便肉眼可见的变大，自发覆盖了整个村庄中心。在一片仙人神通广大的惊叹声里，乘着各色法器的这十来人才缓缓落于云毯之上。云舟之上的孩子们虽然都是稚龄，却并没有寻常儿童的吵闹，最为好动的也不过探出头来微微张望，很快又规矩的坐了回去。

修士们很快说明来意，谢瑛所料不差，他们果然是来甄选有资质的新鲜血液入门的。那为首的修士声音不大，不知用了什么法子，能柔和却清晰的传到在场每个人耳旁：“尚未束发的孩子，都可以来测试资质。”

他拿出一件宗门为给凡人叩灵问窍，而特意炼制的阵盘法器来。便有其他八个弟子训练有素的按乾、震、坎、艮、坤、巽、离、兑这八个方位站好，阵盘运转。

“凡是能让阵灵有所感应的，便是可开窍纳灵之人，可随我等回宗门去。”

很快，村子里各家孩子排着队，由里正带着，依次进入阵中，这村中数百个尚未束发的孩子，竟只有两人能让阵灵有所感应，引起的波动都只须臾，并不算太大。

那仙长将他们二人的名字细细问来，记录在案，让他们上云舟去，然后便问里正：“可还有尚未测试之人？”

里正拱手，刚想回答没有，便听见后头，有一女童稚嫩却坚定的声音传来：“我还未测试。”谢瑛抱着就算不成，拼一场毒打，也要抓住机会勉励一试的心态，用了十成十的力气喊话，与此同时，如离弦之箭般向修士的方向冲过去，众人先是一愣，然后便看向她，百长反应过来，紧追其后，谢瑛到底是个小孩子，又戴着手铐脚镣跑不快，被对方一把抓回。

这动静自然惊动了修士们：“且慢。”为首的那个挪步过来询问：“小娘子，你还尚未测试吗？”

那百长抢在谢瑛前面说：“此女是朝廷罪臣之后，戴罪流放之身，奉旨押往极北之地服役，怎可入仙门？”

谢瑛朗声道：“世法平等无有高下，还请仙长让我一试。”

那修士听了她的话，竟是笑了：“你小小年纪身陷囹圄，却有如此心胸胆魄，便让你一试又何妨？”他示意那百长松手，对她说：“你且入阵去。”

谢瑛方入阵中，便觉得身体里有脉脉暖意流动，她双腿站得笔直，双手紧扣衣边，身体却在衣服遮盖下微微颤抖。

赌对了。

灵气从八个不同的方位，向阵中的少女迅速聚集，看似威猛霸道，却以极其温和的方式，沁入她的肌肤表里，四肢百骸。阵盘在经过八名修士的联合启动后，对凡人尚未开启的窍穴来说，是绝对绰绰有余的。

所以谢瑛第一次体会到如同徜徉云端，全身被云朵极其舒服熨贴的，温暖包裹着的感觉，这样的感觉在那名为首的修士将阵盘收回后，很有些怅然若失。

“小娘子，你前途不可限量啊。”那仙长笑眯眯的道，一边就取出玉简来问她的名字。

“我系陈留谢氏，单名讳瑛，字随安。”

“谢小友，请上云舟去吧。”那仙长挥手之间，束缚着她的手铐脚镣尽皆断去，铛然落地。


	2. Chapter 2

谢瑛的床上从来不缺情人，关于这件事谢筠心知肚明。以前谢瑛对他的感情没有坦诚，还会有一两分遮掩，维持名义上的“师生礼节”。

但自从她察觉到谢筠那些欲盖弥彰还自欺欺人的心思后，就有种破罐破摔的心态，似乎是有恃无恐，还是故意跟他较着劲，打算用激将法击碎他的克制隐忍。出入进退就再不避讳，左拥右抱都十分明目张胆。

谢筠收她为徒，是纯属巧合的。

天一门无相境的真仙有三人，一闭关清修就是数百年，平时基本上神龙见首不见尾。

其中为首的翀和掌教，有三个弟子。大徒弟陆冰玉，道号织卿，一代天骄，晋身乾元境后，领掌门位。

二师兄夏誉安，道号衍希，修问策占卜之法，据说是因为洞彻天机慧极必伤，每次渡劫如赌命，九重雷劫往死了给劈，“身残志坚”的碎丹重修后，居然也到了晖阳境。

而谢筠作为翀和掌教晚年才收的关门弟子，可谓天一门不世出的天才，百岁成金丹，腾云境圆满，风云榜魁首，因为生的仙姿玉貌、骨秀神清，被称作“天一门三十六景之一”。玉京五十州想跟他求亲结缘的能从天一门山门排到千阶登仙梯。

谢筠，字竹猗，又字蕴之，结丹后，翀和掌教亲赐道号“素月”，取自“盘白石兮坐素月，琴松风兮寂万壑”，不仅合他修的琴中剑，“琴名霄曜，剑号夜光”，也合他修的本命心法“春江花朝”。

腾云境的修士，在天一门这样大的宗门里有数千之数，但谢筠这种掌教亲传弟子的尊荣却是头一份。他先有掌教师傅教导，后有掌门师姐护持，功法财宝宗门庶务都不用操心，只勤奋修炼就好。加上他天资聪颖，根骨奇佳，有如此境界也是情理之中。

只是腾云境圆满，水到渠成的开光、融合之后，却迟迟未有心动期，翀和掌教想了想，大概是小徒弟素来清修，没有历过红尘事，又如何来的堪破？所以他闭关前给大徒弟嘱咐：“给你小师弟找点人间烟火事去做。”

衍希又为小师弟卜了一卦，卜出了“素琴欲弄半无弦，月满西园夜未央”这样的卦文来，想着谢筠修炼实在太快了，不是什么好事，也依师傅之言，劝他“入世”。

于是素月真人今天往传道堂给外门弟子讲课，明天去执法堂旁观刑典法狱，倒是忙的不亦乐乎，人家说他天纵奇才的时候他无自矜之色，这会儿修为停驻的时候也无焦灼之色，倒是好一派云淡风轻。

自从他入了世，宗门大小活动，也就积极参与，这就轮上了天一门十年一次的内门大比。

天一门推崇有教无类，弟子入门后，一律都在外门修炼，只有琴心境后，通过内门大比，才拜师入内门。像是谢筠这样，故人血脉，被翀和掌教直接带回身边教养的，算是特例。

过去一心修炼，这些宗门活动跟他无关，也就不曾关心过。这也是他第一次看内门大比，摘得魁首的少女青衣黑发，一杆长戟，英姿飒爽。几位乾元境掌峰都青眼有加。

织卿师姐含笑问她意向时，少女音色清朗，慨然道：“愿入素月真人门下。”

吃瓜群众谢筠：？

“晚辈在凡间的家族，乃是陈郡谢氏，改朝换代后家族罹难，父亲临终所托，愿我赴丹墀登天一，效慕长留仙祖遗英。”

谢筠这才反应过来，难怪看着熟稔。谢瑛所说的长留仙祖，是天一门已经兵解的一位仙尊，和他如今的师傅翀和掌教乃是同门师兄弟，情深意重，长留仙尊兵解后，翀和掌教寻访他凡间后嗣，才抱回了当年的谢筠。

因为有微妙的血亲感应，再验过精血，的确是他谢家的后代，若是宗谱排下来，可以喊他一声叔父。

既然是来“认亲”的，那其他人没有争抢的道理，谢筠没收过徒弟，自己年纪尚轻，如何懂得教导，可是迎上少女那双澄澈明亮的眼眸，拒绝犹豫的话却说不出口。

织卿掌门也就笑道：“这孩子一片诚心，寻亲求道，既是你血脉至亲，资质上佳，性子又明艳大方。师弟一人山中苦修，才使得难窥瓶颈，有个小徒弟陪伴，也叫素月峰染上些人间烟火气，方是如意双全的法子。”

谢筠因而对她说：“若你不弃我初为人师，修为寻常，我必竭尽全力，倾囊相授。”

少女眉眼弯弯，对他俯身相拜：“晚辈资质鲁钝，才疏学浅，今日至此，见真人一面已是甚幸，既有幸拜在真人膝下，必勤勉不缀，以报师恩。”

如此，谢筠便带她行过拜师礼，回了素月峰。

从此山中一人的苦修岁月，变成了师徒二人，“雪洞似的”素月峰，也因为她而变得瑰丽多彩了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还请师傅为我，弹一曲良宵引

谢瑛领了宗门任务往北陆前线去，谢筠看她收拾着行李，在旁边又是担忧，又是不知如何将这份担忧宣之于口的无措。

当听到她同行的人里有程立雪的时候，还添了些自己也说不清的酸涩。他知道谢瑛床上从来没断过人，平时睁只眼闭只眼自欺欺人也就罢了，真避无可避放在他面前的时候，却是如鲠在喉。

所以谢瑛问他：“我这一去千里不知归期，师傅不给我留个念想？”

“你又要什么了？”

她伸手拔下他束发的玉簪，任他一头黑发散落肩上：“师傅把这个留给我吧。”

“这个不行，叫人认出来了可怎么好？”

“这鹤仙簪的寒水玉是宗门供奉，门里用这种形制簪子的，没有一千也有八百了，不会被人认出来的。”

“不是，那内侧的纹样……”

谢瑛这才去细细打量，簪子内侧刻了清逸的竹纹，用小篆写了一个“筠”字。

“那我就更要这个了。”

“这是我结丹赐号的时候，掌门师姐给的宗门礼。”

“你的东西，我自然只贴身收着，”谢瑛说：“倘若戴出来磕了碰了的，岂不叫人心疼？”

“一只簪子，哪里又值得那样。”

“良人相赠，珍逾拱璧。”

“不许再胡说了。”

明德真人程颐，字立雪，是抱朴尊者的玄孙，修仙之人血脉延续不易，得了这么个后辈从小也是爱如珍宝。他拜在程抱朴的首徒栖真道君膝下，同样的天资不凡，是个满楼红袖招的风流人物。

谢瑛跟程颐的私交从不刻意避讳，所以林栖真也有所耳闻，甚至跟谢筠提过一次，说既然二人相好，要不要考虑将来让他们结缘。谢筠胡乱的打发过去，冷着脸回来素月峰，也是清灰冷火的只留他一个人，谢瑛次日天明才带着酒意回来，当时谢筠耐着性子问她往哪里去了。

“哦，我吃了酒，在立雪那里宿了一晚。”她眼角眉梢还含着未散的春意，法衣领边沾着甜香，即使是未历过云雨事的谢筠，也不难看出她自然度了好一场旖旎良宵。

从来对她这些事“视若无睹”的谢筠，中了邪一般脱口而出：“你未与人结缘，无名无份的，如何就能随便留宿？”

谢瑛听了一愣，继而玩味的笑了：“我留宿的地方多了，难道要各个都跟他们结缘不成？”

“既然不结缘，行事就不该如此这般无羁，你总要爱惜羽毛……”

“你跟我说这些，是站在什么立场？”谢瑛打断他：“若是站在师傅的立场，我从未因此影响过修炼，师者传道授业解惑便罢，从来没听过有师傅管到徒弟床上去的？”

“你……”

“若是还有其他的立场，也不妨直说。”谢瑛带着酒气俯身，手撑在他面前的几案上，眉目相对，呼吸可闻：“你若是让我宿在及春楼，那其他的地方，我就一个都不去了。”

谢筠哑口无言，听明白她的意思，赧怒的情绪从胸腔燎原般烧上面颊，最终不敢和她对视，偏过了头。

然后听到轻笑，带着冷哼似的嘲讽：“既然师傅没有别的指教，徒儿就回去了。”

那次之后，谢瑛仿佛找到了趣味似的，行事更不避讳，甚至会把人带回素月峰，谢筠甚至在酬乐阁撞到过，她与人并坐调情通无忌惮的样子，可他能怎么办，只能忍了一肚子不能宣之于口的委屈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 及春楼：谢竹猗的素月峰起居主殿  
> 酬乐阁：谢瑛在素月峰的住所名


	4. Chapter 4

后来她修为日深，渐与他比肩，愈发言行无惮，喝醉了回来，会径自去禅房寻他，酒醉之人搂抱在怀，举动多有逾越，有时候她放肆出格，谢筠也只是嘴上不痛不痒的申斥两句，却从未真的动手阻止过。二人心照不宣，这份暧昧便一直延续。

谢筠总是自欺欺人地跟自己说，再等等，她不过是一时贪欢，这是个从来不肯循规蹈矩的孩子，跟师傅在一起，图的是那一两分偷尝禁果别处没有的新鲜，等她劲头过去了也就抛之脑后了。

他给自己找了借口，所以纵容她胡为，起初只是亲近，借着帮他处理炼丹的材料，或者听他抚琴的时候，碰碰手，搂搂腰，是言辞有意无意的撩拨，后来却愈发不可收拾。

他曾半推半就的，被她压在软塌上，纤细的脖颈暴露在凶兽的獠牙之下，可凶兽收尽爪牙，只是小心而温柔的，把呼吸洒在他耳边，深深吸口气之后，感叹：“师傅熏得是什么香？”

她以手抚过他的发，流连在他的耳垂，以舌尖勾起陌生而酥麻的痒：“师傅给我下了什么药吗？”这不是个疑问句。

“不可……不可再逾越了。随安，你莫要叫我为难。”

“你总得给我一点甜头，就一点，好不好？”

他便放松了身子，任由她厮磨一番。

这些默许，也放大了她的贪念，而与此同时他自己的感情，也仿佛决堤一般，一旦开了口，就如同洪水滔天，一去不回。

大概是真的像师兄说过的，他从来不曾历过这人间烟火境，哪里知道一脚踏入后，是情难自禁万劫不复。

其实谢筠从来不缺爱慕的人，就是同样亲传弟子里的两个师妹，抱朴尊者的弟子盛鸣珂，和离妙尊者的弟子戚红衫，都对他有倾慕之心。尤其红衫师妹，从小就一心思慕他，修道百年也不曾改变，虽然从者如云，却自始至终只想和他结缘，自诩他二人都是亲传弟子，门第匹配，又都是天资纵横，才貌相当，应该是天作之合的好姻缘。

谢瑛还曾揶揄过他：“托了师傅的福，各峰的师叔师姐师妹的，都争着和我交好呢。”谢瑛笑道：“问我师傅爱喝什么灵茶啊，喜欢熏什么香啊，内室爱用什么陈设啊，平日里除了修炼还爱干点什么啊……诸如此类的，不胜枚举，师傅的喜好，能让我得许多好处呢。”

“那你就这么把我的事，跟旁人说了吗？”

谢瑛被“旁人”这个说法极大的取悦到了，她不紧不慢，娓娓道来：“师傅喝玉川之茶，燔百和之香，被薜荔之衣，以兔丝为带，张云锦之帏，燃九光之灯，除了修炼，不是在窗下抚琴，就是在庭前读书，或者在园中修剪灵植……这可都是只有我才知道的，我谁都不会去告诉。”

“你又怎么知道了这许多……”其实谢瑛没说什么风月旖旎的事情，只是他生活中细枝末节之事，但是却让谢筠听得莫名心虚起来。

“我知道的这些算什么，将来总有人，要比我知道的更多。”谢瑛叹口气，答非所问：“鬓垂螓颈云遮藕，软钩罗袜卸轻霜，玉腮芙蓉落故妆，青丝七尺枕上香……”

谢筠从未历过风月事，听的一知半解，知道不是什么正经词，赶紧喊停：“哪里学来的混帐话，也用在我身上？”

“将来你要是和红衫真人结了缘，她知道的，自然比这详尽的多……”

“我何时说过要和红衫真人结缘了？”

“红衫真人和你不是青梅竹马嘛，离妙尊者也曾和翀和掌教提议过，询问过你的意思，不是吗？”

“可我并没有答应。”谢筠颦起眉：“红衫她，只是我师妹罢了，我不会跟她结缘的。”

“哦，那鸣珂真人也很好啊，一代剑修，英姿飒爽，又对你倾慕多年……”

谢筠叹口气：“你是要把宗门里的修士都列举一遍吗？”

“五十州这些天资英才，师傅一个都看不上，将来是不结缘了吗？”谢瑛说：“这样也好，师傅不结缘，我也不结缘。”

“我从未有过心悦之人，也不好风月之事，所以不结缘，随安并不似我。”

“那些不过是露水姻缘，天明即散的。”谢瑛摆摆手：“若是能跟你在素月峰上朝夕相伴，那我……”

谢筠抬起一根手指，轻轻封住她的唇：“五十州这么大，将来之事未可知，随安莫要轻易许诺，修士之言上达天听，要生心魔的。”他微微一笑，四目相对：“我不会跟其他任何人结缘，你放心。”

谢瑛回来后就到了腾云后期，他仍尚未突破，所以谢瑛劝着：“我们领个宗门任务，出去转一转怎么样？”

并不是多艰险的宗门任务，却是走遍天一门所属的丹、宁、夏三州大小凡人国，去进行十年一次的收徒任务。

他们是宗门亲传，身份尊贵，又是此次收徒任务里修为最高的两人，所以行事并不需太在意外门后辈的眼色。趁了这个机会，也一起逛了不少凡人城市，有天光擦亮的时候，谢瑛偷偷拉他起来，施展身法往驿馆之外，到凡人集市去，找一家临江茶楼，吃一份早茶。

也有一天的行程结束了，往街上去逛，仗着无人认识，谢瑛回头牵他的手，他象征性的挣了一下，也就随她去了。

有卖手工绢花的摊位，谢瑛拉着他停留在摊前，商贩娘子便赞道：“娘子与夫郎一双璧人，鹣鲽情深，叫人羡艳。”

“我们不是……”

谢瑛听了笑的更开心，打断他的话，指着摊上说：“劳驾您，我要这一株。”

那一日花市灯如昼，谢瑛付过钱，在他发间簪上一朵并蒂莲：“取个意头罢了，都说‘夜视西陆永州，月光盛处得美玉’，将来我们去西陆，我给你找于阗玉打一个。”

“谁要你自作主张了……”他这样嗔道，却根本藏不住笑意：“我不在意外物，你有这个心意就很好了。”

那是他在凡人国，度过的唯一一个元宵夜。

很多年后她去了西陆永州，找到了于阗籽玉，可那时却早已经物是人非了。


	5. Chapter 5

的确是太放肆了，以至于他们跟去其他州的宗门修士汇合后，有不甚了解情况的外门修士，看了他们修为相仿，兼之形影不离，好奇发问：“真人姿容清绝，从前竟未曾见过，是夷吾真人的道侣吗？”

知情的内门修士赶紧呵斥她：“那是素月真人，是夷吾真人的师傅。”

“啊，是我莽撞了，还请真人赎罪。”

“不知者不罪，无妨的。”虽然嘴上这样说，心里却如冰封般迅速冷了下来。

他们已经太过放肆到，完全模糊掉师徒界限，即使在外头也有来不及遮掩之处，叫不知情的人做此猜想。

谢筠又急又怕，当夜谢瑛一如既往来他这里，就吃了闭门羹。

“你我师徒有别，该谨守分寸，入夜之后，你不可来我房中。”

谢瑛一头雾水，根本搞不懂他怎么说变脸就变脸。

“人言可畏。”

“人言有何可惧？”

“我却战战兢兢，不敢再行差踏错。”他咬着唇狠下心：“你只当，来了这凡人国界一趟，是做了一场梦罢。”

“你又要这样推开我？怎么？想把我推去谁那里？”

“你爱去哪里，我不拘束你。”

“哦，不如师傅给我做做参详，我看修羽师弟就很好，生的眉清目秀，身段玲珑，那把纤腰楚楚，据说是以舞入道，想来床上用什么姿势都能让我尽兴。还有夏鸿渐也不错，毕竟衣不如新人不如旧，重温旧梦定然别有一番滋味。还是干脆我跟明德真人结缘？正好顺了师傅和宗门长辈的心意……”

“你闭嘴。”

“师傅不想听了？不是师傅要把我往别人床上推吗？我总要说给你听听，好叫你知道的详细些，也免得辜负师傅一番好意。”

“谢瑛，你要逼死我吗？”谢筠在灯下抬头看她，已经带了泪痕：“我死不足惜便罢了，你也要赔上性命吗？”

她从来没见过谢筠这样的神态。

“我与你，有师徒之名，更有血亲之绊，你我这一脉是掌教亲传，宗门万载名声，谢家门楣清誉，你便这样不管不顾吗？”

那之后谢瑛与他冷淡了许多，他以为对方终于放了手。

然而一次探访宗门秘境，他们误过了禁制关闭的时间，或者说，是故意误过了。

在这么个一时半会儿旁人进不来两人出不去的地方，他与自己的徒弟、宗室血亲后代，却是“玉树琼枝，迤逦相偎傍，酒力渐浓春思荡，鸳鸯绣被翻红浪”。

那日谢瑛俯身在他耳边，念了首俗世里的诗，在情潮的余韵里他记不太全，只依稀记得最后的两句：

“柳阴烟漠漠，低鬓蝉钗落。

须作一生拼，尽君今日欢。”

却不想一语成谶。

谢瑛外出，他因为放心不下，取了心头血给谢瑛种下，哪里知道她受了伤，他有所感应，让掌门师姐觉察出来。

“师弟，你糊涂啊。”


	6. Chapter 6

飞升到仙灵界后谢瑛才知道这里和下界不大一样，仙灵界和真仙界互通有无，似乎颇有点下界附属国的意味，二十诸天的浮空城城主均是真仙界委任的合道期大能。魔门道宗虽仍有下界偏见，却不再各自为政视若仇寇。因为凡人界灵气日益稀薄，是故历年来从下界飞升的修士人数锐减，仙灵界内的大多修士都是本地居民，即便没有灵根也能服用丹药达到元婴修为延年益寿。

让谢瑛始料未及的是，在这里她遇到了最不想碰到的人。而且是迎面直撞！

为了修炼物资所需，她准备淘些原材料重新打造装备，鉴于老友秦容予的家族在仙灵界内经营着数一数二的拍卖行，禀着知己知彼的原则她决定先去看看开阔眼界方便日后挑选。

因为化神期的修为在仙灵界实在不够看，安全考虑秦容予开后面把她安排在了贵宾阁内，免去了在地下大堂跟人摩肩接踵暴露修为招致祸患的隐忧。岂料她前脚刚坐定，就感觉到隔壁那群人中有无比熟悉化成灰她都认得出来的灵气波动。

她入魔道重修，但身上的元魂并没有改变，灵气波动自然也是，所以如果她认出了对方，那么早早飞升，修为现在必然比自己高深的对方自然也不可能认不出她来。

抱着“几千年过去了这人的性格素来清淡无物，搞不好就忘了呢”的，连自己都不相信的想法来自我安慰，果然数息之后就有仙童过来传讯：“贵客请您隔壁就坐。”

伸头一刀缩头一刀，何况现在自己就是如他所憎恶的入了魔道，前尘万绪多般纠葛就此清算也不枉的心态下，她抬抬袖子推门进去。

然后几道大乘期的神识就毫不客气的扫在她身上，直到那个人熟悉的灵气波动不着痕迹的回护，依然是好听的淡漠的声线：“这是某故友夷吾尊者，刚从下界飞升。今日拍卖行她正需要添置些合用的物什，所以一并请了她过来。”

原本不想在人面前拂他颜面，可看那人淡然的用寥寥数语将往事带过，千年重修似乎都成了弹指笑谈。倘或是过去的谢瑛必然毫不留情的戳破，而如今她只是同样的淡然一笑跟在座的数位大能问好：“在下夷吾，见过诸位仙尊。”却对那句“故友之称”不置可否，对方半个字没提那段师徒孽缘，将她放在平辈的位置上相处。

谢瑛无意做什么欲盖弥彰的无用遮掩，所以魔气坦坦荡荡放出来，几位大能倒有些讶异，一副“素月你也有今天居然结交了魔修”的八卦脸，却没下界那边仙魔两立的排斥感。谢筠一概忽略不计，转而抬头招呼她身边坐：“你看钟意了什么拍下便是。”说着便伸手拿了自己的号牌递过去。

若是当年那个秉性桀骜的谢瑛，不说拂袖而去也是正面打脸叫人下不了台的，可她变了魔修跟萧林下、莫绮罗这帮人混熟了，伪君子的面上做派养了十成十，为了活下去什么屈辱没受过？既然来了上界人生地不熟的情况，碰到个便宜前任师父愿意屈尊买单上门铺路，她高兴还来不及呢。

于是抿唇含笑接过，口中再道一句谢，不卑不亢，倒叫身边几位大能看出些不同来，暗道这素月道君清心寡欲的，不想这里到底有段故事，可是修炼了这些年，能跟谢筠同伍的也都是随性自在人，心中好奇慨叹两句，见谢筠这幅咬死不承认的规避状态，也就默然无言撂开去不提。

却也有位大能甚是感兴趣，主动出言相交：“夷吾小友风采不俗，本君道号墨渊，跟素月在这界之中也是故友了，过些日子的莲坛盛会，不知可有兴趣一试身手？”还生怕谢瑛不通此地人事配套解释道：“这莲坛之会呢，也就和下界的韫玉之会差不多，各浮空城修士们切磋论道，互相学习嘛。”

“多谢道君提点，若有此殊荣，自当领教。”

那位墨渊道君哈哈一笑：“你这小友，倒是有些意思，本君府上过两日要论道，届时可与素月同来。”一面笑着摆手去了。

既然便宜前任师尊伸了大腿来给她抱，没有不顺势而上的道理，谢瑛也不客气的拍下不少她需要的材料，谢筠听着她拍了雷虎啸冥沙和千鹤蛊藤，又参与竞拍了一味五蕴枝，大概也猜出她是要亲自炼点防身法器，索性从须弥戒里拿了自家材料清单扔给她：“看还缺什么。”

谢瑛知道对方是个园丁爱好者加重度收集狂，灵花异草的肯定来上界没少栽，但看了下材料清单还是吃了一惊，她是魔修，但有了一把悬翳足以攻守兼备，加上她虽然入了魔，但只要趁手的法宝能为己所用便好，所以看来今天这场拍卖会自己是不用买什么了。

懒得去琢磨谢筠这番举动示好是为了什么？愧疚也罢，余情也罢，还当她是过去那个心怀恩怜的小徒弟，给点甜头就忘乎所以可就想多了。

她如今，是吃人不吐苦头的魔修谢夷吾。

拍卖会最后出了两件极适合五行俱全的修士提升修为的所谓异宝，谢筠是冰火双修，兴趣不大，估计也就是陪友人来略坐坐，结束后几位大能看在她这“故友师尊”面上，都专程差人来换过名帖，算是结交之意，然后便各自驭宝而去了。

贵宾包厢了就剩了这“师徒”二人，谢筠回头看她：“你可要去我处饮一杯茶？”

面对这双昔日牵神动魄的眸子，如今居然也别无他想，谢瑛自嘲笑笑，尚不及回答，此中童子送了方才所拍的几件物品来，虽然不是什么太贵重之物，但毕竟拿人手短，谢筠把东西往她这一扔，再凝眸看她，却是显出几份促狭之意来。

于是谢瑛施施然笑着应了，

谢筠如今的飞行法宝是座云辇，外观简朴内置素雅，许多年了也不曾变过。上了云辇，谢瑛看向窗外飞逝而过的河川，对方也就静默不言。

这云辇挺实用，飞行速度快但空乘体验很好，不过半时，及至一处四面环水的岛屿，谢筠施了符文解开禁制，云辇便缓缓降落。

谢瑛打量这岛屿，方圆百里，湖川交错，湖中一座主峰宛如巨鼎，清秀雅致，却并不甚高，其余礁石岩岸，星罗棋布，飞瀑流泉，景致秀丽，灵气盎然，倒真是一处福地。

谢筠径直领了她去主峰，两个童子迎上来唤了声仙尊，见到他身后的谢瑛却都愣住了，魔道殊途，即便是仆役之人也能感受到她身上的魔气进而明白她的身份。

谢筠却并不在意，吩咐道：“这是夷吾尊者，尔等如待本座便是。”

这番介绍搞的两个童子面面相觑，他们家尊者不说对魔修嫉恶如仇吧，那也是向来没什么好脸色的，这位却是什么来头？当下不敢怠慢，同样口称尊者便是。

谢筠开门请她进去就坐，童子寻茶泡来，却还是一味清冽明月峡，茶香氤氲，那人白衫掩隐，恍如昨日。

但谢瑛知道，今日他口称她夷吾尊者，有些事，便早就物是人非了。

“我这里薄田三亩陋居一栖之地，你若愿意，尽可随意来去。”谢筠从袖子里拿出通行玉牌给她：“方才的解禁手势你也看过了。”

谢瑛也不矫情推辞，对方反而被她这态度搞愣了，继而浅笑：“你果真是大变了。”摇摇头，便道：“方才给你看的材料里，灵植皆在西边碧璜园，其他的有些在库房，有些在我的须弥戒中，你还需哪些？”

却不想谢筠自己也心下慨叹不住，谢瑛是他金丹初成的第一个弟子，那时候这孩子不过才二十来岁，筑基初成锐意逼人，外门大比拎着一杆双刃长戟，那份子青春恣肆大杀四方得淋漓尽致，叫苦修多年的超脱之人也看了胸中燃起烈然战意，很是快意盎然。

于是当场宗门里便有好几个金丹积年的师兄师姐抢着要收这孩子为徒弟。甚至当时已经临近元婴的衍希师兄，也燃起兴致，叫她上来询问家传。

一句陈留谢氏，单名讳瑛，字随安。谢筠就知道这孩子是自己尘世家族的后辈。

他昔日得道后也曾回家中走访，彼时子弟皆无开窍者，也无有大毅力可以武入道的心性，考察一番，留下些金银俗物便自去不提。

百年过去，于仙家之人不过是闭关弹指一瞬，但尘世之中已经荏苒数代子弟了。

夏衍希跟他是一个师傅，谢筠知道师兄膝下弟子众多，又要教养师傅的几个未成丹的记名弟子，这孩子去了只怕埋没，看看那双澄亮眸子，鬼使神差的少有出言夺爱：“师兄，这孩子祖籍陈留，恐是我宗族子弟，可否让我一试？”

精血试验后，果然是同宗血脉，夏衍希也就顺理成章将这个徒弟让给了刚结丹的小师弟：“素月峰中寂寞，你有一徒儿相伴左右，又是同族血亲后代，也是聊作慰借了。”

因为有血亲之故，谢筠让她随心所欲，喊师父或是叔父都无妨，也就把这孩子当成了女儿来教养，她极为争气，自己这个做师父的不过金丹中期时，她已经成丹，百年成丹，纵使在天一门也并不多见，而且他细细用内力侦查，发现谢瑛没有一点境界不稳的样子，结丹结的水到渠成。

一门师徒俱金丹，说出去也有些落三分颜面，谢筠反而坦然，内心还有几分骄傲，像是看着孩子脱开羽翼展翅翱翔般的慈父样。

后来他也陆续收了几个弟子，两人谁闭关另一个就管孩子，谢瑛虽然名义上是大师姐，但也几乎是几个徒弟的大半个师父。

就这么过了几百年，因为谢筠的功法最是要水磨工夫日积月累，而谢瑛的却快意进取锐不可当，生生与他同时到了金丹后期，也是这时候，因为心魔的关系，这孩子对他的感情终于避无可避。

谢瑛早年入道之前，俗世风化大改男女平权，作为世家女就已行过暖席之礼，她也从不是禁欲之人，谢筠清心寡欲，知道对方不喜欢，加上那时候总碍着师徒名份，谢瑛就从来不把人带回素月峰，她喜好游历朋友遍中州，多半在外面玩了回来，谢筠不好干涉徒儿私事，总当做没看到。

后来谢瑛修为日深，愈发言行无惮，她喝醉了回来，总径自去禅房寻他，酒醉之人搂搂抱抱，举动上多有逾越，有时她略为放肆，谢筠嘴上斥责两句，却也从未真正阻止，大概是像师兄说的，他苦修多年，太寂寞了，这孩子陪伴身边多年，二人心照不宣没有明说，这份暧昧便一直延续。

谢筠总跟自己说，再等等，她不过是一时贪欢，这从来不肯循规蹈矩的孩子，跟师父在一起图的是两分偷尝禁果的新鲜，劲头过去便罢了，他纵着她胡为，起初只是亲近，借着帮他处理炼丹的材料，碰碰手，借着喝醉的名义，搂搂腰，只是有意无意的撩拨，到后来却愈发不可收拾，他自己的感情也仿佛决堤般，一旦开了口，就如洪水滔天，一去不回。

一次探访宗门秘境，他们误过了禁制关闭的时间，或者说，是故意误过了。

在这么个一时半会儿旁人进不来两人出不去的地方，他与自己的徒弟、宗室血亲后代，却是「玉树琼枝，迤逦相偎傍，酒力渐浓春思荡，鸳鸯绣被翻红浪。」

那日谢瑛俯身在他耳边，念了首俗世里的诗，在情潮的余韵里他记不太全，只依稀记得最后的两句：

「柳阴烟漠漠，低鬓蝉钗落。须作一生拼，尽君今日欢。」

却不想一语成谶。

若说这从小养大的徒弟，哪个男孩不对清雅超尘的师父有点小情愫，哪个女孩又不对风姿卓然的师长有点小怀春？这种本来都是少年少女时期的懵懂，过之即散，他们早晚也会喜欢上更好更相配的人，可是谢瑛对他从来不是少女的心动啊，她从来不是不谙世事情窦初开的少女，反而早就阅美人无数，随着修为高深身价倍增，身边有无数所谓良配可供选择，但能叫她心生恋慕的，却还是素月峰里那抹孤高绝尘的冉冉翠华。

谢筠当初觉察出徒弟这根本不加遮掩的恋慕之情，毫无经验之下其实自己也慌了手脚，这种事情总不能向师兄师姐们请教吧？于是他开始收其他徒弟，先有了同样的一个女徒弟程臻怡，那孩子是程抱朴的子侄，但因为没打算走儒修之路，加上水木双修，不到他膝下教养也是可惜。收程臻怡的时候谢瑛才刚结丹，被师父用距离战术打发出去游历，回来发现峰里多了师妹，谢筠忐忑不行生怕对方跟他着急，却没想到谢瑛真心实意的高兴，待师妹真心的好，且说师父最好多收几个徒弟峰里也热闹，于是后来陆陆续续有了晏安歌、曹涵容，郭景同，等他迈入元婴沧海桑田后，谢瑛远遁离开宗门，他又收了傅文成、桓馨婷、崔颖这三个孩子，当时已经结丹的程臻怡和晏安歌也收了自己的徒弟，慢慢徒子徒孙下来，素月峰总热热闹闹的，可是当初陪着他在尚且冷清的素月峰，捱过漫漫苦修始终相伴的那个人，谢筠知道，她再也不会回来了。

谢瑛困于心魔结婴不成，人说“一念成佛，一念成魔”，持身方正的谢筠耳提面命教导数百年，可她最终仍然堕入魔道，谢筠痛心之余，以自己教导不力为由，自请寒潭面壁百年，百年后再出来，一切都物是人非，宗门早已将她除名，但素月峰大师姐的位置，谢筠却始终为她留着。再后来的魔道同盟，峰会上他见到谢瑛，已是元婴修为，和那帮魔修友人一起相谈甚欢，见到昔日道宗同门，也坦然喊一声道君，见到他的时候，笑容自若，客客气气说素月道君好久不见？


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崔颖视角

崔家挂靠着天一门，现任家主便是崔颖的父亲崔玉堂，是翀和道君的玄孙。

有着崔翀和、夏衍希、林栖真、程抱朴……等大能坐镇的天一门，除了素月真君族中因早年战事无人外，其他炼虚和化神修士都是有家族傍身的，族中子弟繁多，有灵根者也不少，所以互相拜入其他几位门下很是常见。

此时崔翀和时值炼虚后期闭关突破，便将族中崔颖这个一路顺风顺水筑基有成的天之骄女托给自家徒弟磨练心性，正好崔颖是木火双修，谢筠自己水火双修，对这种互生或互克的灵根最为擅长，本来乾元境是不收直系筑基弟子，一般交给徒弟收作徒孙的，但谢筠见了崔颖一面，便收她进了内门。

堂堂化神真君，待她这个筑基小辈，却悉心教诲，宠爱非常。很久后崔颖问二师姐为什么，程臻怡回答：“与君初相识，犹如故人归，天涯明月新，朝暮最相思。”

三师兄晏安歌则说：“初见师妹，有锐意进取之意，气冲霄汉之势，不单师父，便连我们，也恍惚起来，却不知，故人何在，烟水茫茫。”

崔颖年少在族中长大，因为出身尊贵，见过不知多少大能，却没有一个像谢筠这般风姿。初见的时候，他身穿一件玄青色的道袍，姿态闲逸，没有戴冠，愈发显得年轻而模糊了辈分的界限，长发如月华流水般倾泻，坐在高台之上，垂目凝神朝她微微一瞥，那种容貌风仪，超乎崔颖全部认知的美态，竟是已不能用言语来形容。

崔颖哪里知道，谢筠如今修到乾元境，早年能八卦他的多是同阶修士或早早身陨道消了。那时筑基初成，琴心境的谢筠，便因仪范清冷，风神轩举，被调侃为天一门三十六景之一，中州仙门里头曾流传过这样一首诗：

“天门有秀色，绮楼青云端。 眉目艳皎月，一笑倾城欢。纤手抚玉琴，清晨起长叹，焉得偶君子，共乘双飞鸾。”

他在风云会上声名鹊起，北陆九曜宗的蕊仙尊者，冬日请得百花开，只为他垂首凝目，拈花一笑。不知多少男修女修来结缘道侣，通通被他拒之门外，最后得了翀和掌教一个“心清冷其若冰，志皎洁其如云”的评价，替他顺随心意挡了求亲，这才作罢。

所以谢筠对她太好了，这份好让崔颖不生出点绮丽情思来都不合常理。可是她师父这么个只可远观的清冷模样，崔颖也就是看看饱眼福，哪里真敢把这点小心思表露出来。师父是只能用来瞻仰可不能喜欢的，以后想找个美人作道侣，也肯定是有的啊。

小徒弟这点小心思当然不可能瞒过他，谢筠也觉得好笑，怎么这些孩子都是生怕露出马脚来，且敬且重的，偏偏以前那个人，就坦荡热烈，把一份感情放在明面上生怕他看不到。她面对他的时候，从来都不是孺慕之情，从一开始，就是自然平等的倾心。谢筠记得对方看自己的样子，有时想起都会耳根发红的眼神，但是虽然露骨，却从来不叫他讨厌。她在床第上偶尔故意恶趣味的喊他两句师父，可以把谢筠喊的无所适从手忙脚乱。

崔颖不是没有好奇过，“大师姐”是个什么样的人？素月峰里从无人谈起，却也称不上禁忌。

有时候程臻怡和晏安歌会无意间提起，多半是“要是大师姐还在的话，师傅也不会这么的……”话题截止到这里，不再继续。

宗门里还留着她的传说，当年宗门擂台一杆长戟挑尽群英，风云会上一战止两门兵戈，那个虽千万人吾往矣的大师姐，无人再提她名姓，可却会拱手尊称一声，化神以下第一人，再慨叹一句可惜了。

素月峰没有这个人的半点痕迹，可是她又无处不在。灵植圃里，灌溉的手法是大师姐当年提出的，可以省大半灵力；灵兽苑里，那头老得早拉不动车的独角兽脾气最坏，据说只听大师姐的话；峰间那片紫竹海，据说是大师姐当年最常修炼的地方，师傅从来不去那里喝茶；还有唯一跟主峰及春楼一样，灵气最为充足的酬乐阁，上面的亭榭楼阁沉寂多年，每月有童子洒扫，可却无人居住，崔颖仗着师傅宠爱，曾经巴巴要过一次，谢筠连句解释都没有，用简单一句“此处不妥，另择住处吧。”就一笔带过，是不容商量的口吻。

那个人早就离开了数百年，可是这地方还是留着，好像她只是出门远游，随时会回来的样子。

风云会，崔颖跟着门里一起去了，谢筠一如既往的不理事，每天看着各大门派厮杀，兴致懒懒，魔道宗门子弟，花样翻新的斗着法，都不能让老生入定般的素月真君，凝眸看上片刻。

直到风云会争榜结束，到了“约定俗成”的，大能们解决纠纷的时候，某个以御鬼出名的魔修走出来，这人叫仇千成，实力过硬，或是寻衅也杀过不少仙家子弟，崔颖看着那黑漆漆的御魂幡扬起来，心里有些本能的发怵。

“谢筠，你歇了这几百年，还弹得动曲儿不成？”仇千成咧嘴笑着：“本君杀人放火时最是快意，你不如弹一曲助助兴？”谢筠的本命法器是一把琴中剑，他善乐理，常习音攻，但拿这攻击手段作“助兴”之流比，对一位化神大能无疑是侮辱。

谢筠也不接话，只拂袖起身，是施施然迎战的架势。

就这时听清亮女声破空而出，道一句“素月真君且慢。”魔盟的云台上，随着长戟落地的，是青衫飒沓的一位女子，修道之人，容貌在次，这女子胜在风姿出众，引人心折。

崔颖却发现，满场原本兴致缺缺的大能们，各个目光别有所意的撇向谢筠。

这是？怎么回事？

“昔年沉渊谷旧事早已了结，千成魔君何故再次寻衅？”那女子长戟一步不退，直指仇千成：“纵然有未了之憾，冤有头债有主，也该寻我才是？”她言罢微微一笑，语带讥嘲：“怎么？当年的素月道君琴中剑，斩尽了你幡中三千厉鬼，如今又尽数补回了，打算送给本座祭练悬翳？“

“谢夷吾，你一个叛出天一的丧门之犬，倒还晓得护主？”仇千成故作了然：“怕是舍不得我这幡中厉鬼，污了素月的琴音？你倒是替他爱惜羽翼？只怕某些人嫉恶如仇，不领你这份情谊了。”

仇千成剜了眼谢筠，阴测测的一笑：“毕竟素月真君向来信奉的是正邪不两立，魔道不同宗，宫铃碎，悯生残，如今数百年了，谢夷吾你倒还痴心不悔吗？”

“恁多废话，徒逞口舌之能，莫不是连我这丧门之犬你都打不过？”在崔颖听到这一席话，反应过来这人身份的时候，谢夷吾已经提戟而上了。

那是崔颖第一次见到两位化神魔修的斗法，真的是黑云压城，甲光向日，魔修“不入流”的手段颇多，仇千成引百鬼诀成阵，万千厉鬼嘶吼着像谢夷吾呼啸而去，谢夷吾唤出符文悬于鬼阵上方，一一持戟破之，身形鬼魅穿梭在厉鬼阵中，来去自若。崔颖在谢筠旁边，看着他拿琴的手抬起，又放下，整个人极力克制着情绪，目不转睛看向场中。她从来没见过云淡风轻的师傅这副样子。

仇千成那边有万千鬼军，可谢夷吾只一个人，却打出了“虽千万人吾往矣”的气势，她从容应对，毫无惧色，万军之中，取仇千成项上首级。仇千成的神魂脱体要逃，谢夷吾被困于万鬼残阵中一时尚不得追，却只见天边一道剑光，从九霄环佩琴中跃出，一剑拦腰斩断了仇千成的神魂本体。与此同时，谢夷吾已破阵而出。

“魔君辛苦，聊做谢礼。”谢筠淡淡的说道。

“昔年沉渊旧事，今日累及真君，望海涵。”谢夷吾回应。

“无妨。”谢筠清清淡淡甩开手，两人各自分开两边，回到原本就坐的云台之上。

崔颖后来才知道，这是谢夷吾昔年还在天一门时结下的梁子，谢筠当年出于维护的角度，“顺手”收拾了仇千成，但也留下了隐患。但她不知道，这梁子是怎么结下的？当年是谢夷吾为了给谢筠找净化本命法宝的灵植，在沉渊谷和仇千成争夺，才引发了一场旧怨。

后来程抱朴等人，借着“答谢”的名义，请了谢夷吾并一些“旧友”过来集会，办了个“试香会”，附庸风雅之余，品鉴香料，聊聊天之类的，也是如今三界皆乱，自诩正派修士也难以独善其身，少不得跟魔宗大佬们借力，那些个正邪不两立，魔道不同宗的旧俗，只好先放在一边作罢。

谢筠没放在心上，让崔颖随意取几味旧香罢了。

当天谢夷吾施施然来了，落落大方和天一门的“旧友”们打过招呼，依次落座，大家开始茗茶焚香。在座都是懂行之人，带来的奇香，胜在名贵之余，还有奇思巧技，制作流程十分出于新意，倒也有些趣致。

原本点着香各自品鉴也没什么，每位真君选上三味香，崔颖替谢筠点上，前两味倒都没什么，只点到最后一味，连调香圣手栖真真君自信满满：“此香用了黄熟香一斤，橘片二钱，白附子、茅香各一斤，丁香皮五两，藿香叶、零陵香、檀香、白芷、生结香各四两，茴香二两，甘松半斤，另研乳香一两，沉香二两，细锉，以绢袋盛悬于铫子当中，勿令着底，蜜水浸，慢火煮一日。檀香二两，要清茶浸一宿，炒令无檀香气味，龙涎香一钱，麝香二两，甲香一钱。”可说到最后“三生池水涤过，然后以香投油，桃花瓣层层覆之，封浸百日，制成香囊……”数个然后，竟不能继续。

“素月，我可算服了，你平日看着不事香道，却不想……过去只道这世上制香的法子，没有我不精通的，今日我倒认输，你只管告诉我，制成香囊后还有什么奇思妙想的步骤，才成的这味香？”

“此香，并非我所制。”谢筠难得目光躲闪，不去迎栖真真君热切盼望求知若渴的眼神。

“那是何人所制？你今日非得给我找出来这个人不可。”

谢筠任凭他怎么讲，居然就不说话了。

栖真真君眼睛转了转，灵感顿生，扭头看过去：“夷吾，这香怎么制的，你且说来。”

香料的原主人被敏锐发现，倒是笑容清朗，不躲不闪：“也不怪你，不知者不罪。”

“哟，还蹬鼻子上脸了，你倒说说。”

“那这冒犯之处，还请素月尊者不要见怪。”谢瑛拱手，谢筠和她目光相接，不自然的微微避开，摆手道：“你但说无妨。”

这香是谢瑛昔年所制，他不善香料，对方制好了香，偷偷加进他沐浴的汤里，床第缱绻之间拿出来调笑，在他耳边蹭着呵气“师父你好香啊”，说的他面红耳赤，彼时两相情浓时，自然是一桩儿女情趣。谢筠面皮薄，哪里有细细问过的，也怕还要遭她戏弄，心意领受用着好了便是。再后来风云辗转，世事变迁，他把这香料连同昔年与谢瑛的许多旧物，一并束之高阁罢了。哪里知道小徒弟今天偏巧翻了这个出来，想想竟也是天意。

这边谢瑛似笑非笑看了他一眼：“既然真君不介意，那我便说了……其实嘛，也没什么特别的奇思妙想，不过是三生池水涤过，然后以香投油，桃花瓣层层覆之，封浸百日，制成香囊……”谢瑛说到这里，略微顿了顿，还是说了下去：“放入素月真君的枕中，足足百日后，再置于我袖中，随身常伴方得此香。”

这下，满堂“原来如此”的暧昧眼神交汇，挡都挡不住。

你的枕中香，我的袖中香。是什么样的关系才会这样调香，几乎不用多说。看着清冷禁欲的素月真君，不想私下有这般小儿女的情思缱绻，有好事的已经心里嘀咕，不知道这人榻上是个什么反差模样。看着谢筠不染尘俗的谪仙面容，倒第一次脑补出一连串“金炉麝袅青烟，凤帐烛摇红影”的戏码来。

饶是在场的大半人对他们当年的关系或是有所耳闻，或是心照不宣，但到底隔着层纱不曾戳破，如今旧事重提，又是大庭广众之下，偏偏还是他自己做了这个筏子给谢瑛顺水推舟，有苦也说不出来。毕竟除了谢瑛外，恐怕没人会相信他是真的不知道谢瑛用了这么个“香艳”的法子来制香。

这边谢瑛说完了，自己倒不甚在意的样子，在众人意味深长的目光里喝了口茶，而谢筠这边，瞥开他洒了半扇广袖的茶水不谈，表面上也是一派泰然，云淡风轻的不行。

可崔颖坐在他旁边，这些自然都瞒不过她，一一看了去，她甚至注意到，谢瑛在说着这一席话时，狡黠的略微勾起唇角，似笑非笑看着谢筠的样子，还有目光顺带扫过自己的时候，那明显的警告和宣示主权。她根本没想过师父曾经有这么段情史，对象还这么……微妙。

修真界不比凡俗，没什么“伦理纲常”，不结缘的女修纵然有些露水姻缘，也是你情我愿的风雅事，不像凡俗那般计较女子的所谓“贞洁”，凡人国中同性相爱，也只能屈从于主流社会，变成一种男女婚姻之外的“个人爱好”，但在修仙界，同性结缘的道侣不知凡几。

正道宗门，不许违逆的，就只有一件：师徒乱伦。道魔相恋可能被正道追杀，人妖相爱或许天地难容，但都比不过师徒伦理来得严重。这是正道修真界最基本的“伦理“，一旦破坏了这个体系，世道就会混乱。

概因凡人以血缘为纽带，天然就有辈分高低，只要遵循血缘关系，就能够保持群体的稳定性，儒家的天地君亲师更加以延伸，君臣父子，夫妻兄弟，这套规则让凡人社会趋于稳定。

但是修真界不同，血缘被斩断，实力以为尊，若是没有一套能代替伦理的法则，人与人的关系就会混乱。既然是以门派为主，道法为传承，那么替代了血缘亲属的伦理，自然就是师承，不过，就和旁系血亲可以结婚一样，真正受到约束的只有直系师承。师父与徒弟的伦理，决不允许违逆，可以说，师徒相恋本身没什么问题，只是因为特殊的社会环境导致它不被允许。

这个“大师姐“，到底想干什么？忽略崔颖心里的惊涛骇浪不谈，其他人虽然惊讶，修炼了这些年，早就练就了泰山崩于前而不改色的能力，这会儿也配合的故作无事，默契的笑着带过。

林栖真对谢筠了解甚深，倒是知道他素来不是轻浮孟浪的人，这回怕是真不知道，也没料到谢瑛这家伙早年还玩过这些小儿女的把戏，想想是哭笑不得，只能自己认栽，一面看着谢筠明显不善的脸色，赶紧打圆场：“哎呀，夷吾巧思，哈哈，真是巧思……我这里还有自制的一味香，最是宁心静神，试玉会大战罢，诸位想必都疲累，不如待本君点来，给诸位品鉴如何？”

众人自然是配合默契的连连附和，如此成功转移了话题。于是林栖真点了香，也没错过谢筠的意见：“素月觉得这香怎么样？”

谢筠不疑有他，只觉得师兄是为自己解除尴尬，于是道：“闻着却十分苦涩。师兄知道，我素不懂香，若是以诗文比，大概是春心莫共花争发，一寸相思一寸灰。”

……

如此一圈下来，再论一回茶艺书画，约莫三两散了，林栖真却来寻谢瑛，谢瑛见了他，一句“师叔……”将将出口，才觉得不对：“栖真真君有礼了。”

“阿瑛啊。”这里林栖真却是不避讳，仍喊她的名字：“如今喊不得师叔，你便是唤我一声林叔，我心里也松快些。”他拍拍谢瑛：“昔年我出门远游，回来时才知你……终究为时已晚，到底天一门也非你常与之地，你远非池中物，一遇风云便化龙。如今天高任鸟飞，未尝不是塞翁失马，天下同归而殊途，一致而百虑，依我看，大道三千，俱可成圣，今日见你眉目开阔疏朗更胜往昔，我心甚慰藉。”

“多谢林叔勉励，言犹在耳，阿瑛不敢忘。”谢瑛从小也承蒙他交汇处，感情是师叔辈里最深的，这会儿称呼也就不再避讳。

“我愿不该说什么，只是今日你到底孟浪了，众人面前给素月撕破了窗户纸，将来如何相处？”

“林叔难道认为，我们还有将来么？”谢瑛冷笑：“宫铃碎，悯生残，我和他，早已物是人非，现如今他身边，难道还缺徒弟孝顺不成？”

林栖真道：“徒弟自然是不缺的，不过，你这孩子，心存的是徒弟的孝敬不成？”他摇摇头：“你们一个个口是心非的，你也是，虽然制香的巧思不俗，到底失于轻浮了，却不曾细究，我最后点的一味香，你拆解看看？却是叫什么？”

谢瑛摇摇头。

林栖真道：“这香唤做人面桃花。”

“人面不知何处去，桃花依旧笑春风？”

“是了，可活生生让谢筠闻出了一寸相思一寸灰来。”林栖真说：“他这愣头青一门心思修道不懂香，你一个常年风花雪月里打滚的，竟然也是不懂的，我这香还有一个巧宗，在场只怕也无人能懂，我也蓄意未曾说明。”

“这香啊，非动情之人，不可闻见。”

“什么？”

“而且，这情为何物？若是情浓如蜜，闻见的便是四月芳菲，若是情深似海，闻见的便是金风玉露，若是情缘淡泊，闻见的便是一别两宽，可你说谢筠闻见了什么？”

谢瑛不说话了。

“他如今，正是一寸相思一寸灰。”林栖真说：“我话已至此，如何取舍选择，你自己做主吧。”

“林叔不想知道，我闻见了什么？”

“？”

“留着你的情话，去给该听见的人说，我年纪大了，可听不得你们小儿女的吴侬软语，你倒是套路深，没得又是枕中香又是袖中香的，好叫没有道侣之人嫉妒。”

谢瑛自己知道，她闻见了“红豆生南国，春来发几枝”


End file.
